


The Lost Jedi

by AlexaJohnson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, Holography, Memories, Original Character Death(s), POV Male Character, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaJohnson/pseuds/AlexaJohnson
Summary: Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Son of Princess Leia and Han Solo and a member of the First Order. Tells the story of a Jedi forgotten with time and lost with those of the empire and the Galactic Republic. Listen as he tells the story of his grandfather's best friend, and one of the most powerful Jedi in history. Listen to the legacy of Raya Black. (Raya Black belongs to Paige SJ Black all rights go to her. I do not own star wars or anything in it)





	1. A name to the picture

A hologram can tell a story of someone who lived a long time ago. As the one who has stuck with me since I was a child. Through R2D2 I saw different events surrounding my grandfather Anakin Skywalker and witnessed his journey to become the most powerful man I have even seen Darth Vader. But the hologram that sticks with me, isn’t that of my grandfather but of another. A girl, I only ever seen the hologram of her funeral. She looked so peaceful yet so powerful at the same time. I remember searching through the pictures of all those who lived around the time as my grandfather, as I had seen a few pictures of him with this mysterious girl when Artoo showed me what I requested. 

For some reason I never found a name to go with her, yet even now when I am no longer than curious child, but a man trying to live up to the legacy of my grandfather Darth Vader, she still makes me curious. My grandfather knew her, he was close to her in those pictures, yet no one knew her name, no one knew if she had a legacy. She was just a lost part of history. Like all the Jedi of the Galactic Republic I suppose. Only a few names from that time remain. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Yoda. Other names like Count Dooku and Darth Maul also live on but there is no picture to put to the name. 

I can tell you what she looked like from the picture. She had slightly sun kissed skin, slim frame, she wore the normal Jedi gear but hers showed off her toned stomach, she was about five seven in height, just reaching above the shoulder on my grandfather. She had a captivating smile, and big midnight blue eyes. There was a scar going down her left eye and a cross the right side of her stomach. Her black hair was done up in a pony tail that reached her lower back. Her fringe had purple streaks going through it. I could tell from the background the picture was taken during the clone wars. Before my grandfather turned into the feared person he became. 

I remember when I was younger and first found the picture, I asked my mum and dad who she was, they admitted they didn’t know, when I asked my uncle Luke. He said he wasn’t sure but I could tell by his hesitation he knew who she was. He just didn’t want to tell me. Its funny how that one person sticks with you. Throughout my Jedi training I tried so hard to find who she was, any record of her, any little piece of information. Then Artoo beeped something at me, it was a place on the peaceful planet of Naboo. I remember going to the location he mentioned, when I got there I found a mausoleum, the symbol of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic painted on the stain glass, the marble tomb of someone from the past. There was a plaque there as well, written in a language that you didn’t see very often now. It was like a coded language. 

I could just make out what some of words said. Only Jedi to be buried rather than cremated, friend, knight, master and sacrifice. Just reading those words made me all the more curious to find out who she was. I know had my answer on how she knew my grandfather, they would have been Jedi at the same time, although that doesn’t explain who she is or who the young boy pictured with her is. I hope I could find out the answers. Surely someone out there besides my uncle knows who she is. Surely someone besides him could answer my unending questions. 

It wasn’t until a few years later when I finally got my answers. A man called Ezra noticed a picture I had, he said the boy in the picture was his former master Kanen Jarrus. He also mentioned the girl who I had spent years curious about was Kanen’s master. She had died at the end of the clone wars, although he never mentioned her name, I at least had Kanen go by, surely with the name of her padawan learner I would be able to find out who she was and find out how close she and my grandfather were. I always wondered if she was so close to my grandfather how come no one knew who she was. Not even C3PO seemed to know her, but then again he didn’t even know who my grandfather was so that’s not to surprising. 

It wasn’t until nearly a year after finding out the name of the boy did I finally put a name to the girl in the photograph. I had to find out who Kanen Jarrus really was, as there was no record of him before a year or so after the clone wars ended. I found out through the rebel files Kanen’s actual name is Caleb Dume and he was the Padwan of Raya Black, the youngest Jedi Knight in history. She was the only Jedi to be more powerful than my grandfather, and one of the few who could wield both sides of the force. 

As you can imagine when I found out her name I wanted to find out about her, she was intriguing. I spent so long trying to find her name and now I had I wanted to know more. She must have been important, she was the only Jedi Knight to be buried rather than cremated, yet she appeared to have been lost with time. I’m guessing both the new republic has some records of her out there somewhere, as does R2 and probably whatever remains of the empire. I know the First Order will have something on her, the Jedi were important to the history of the Galaxy, she will be there I am sure of it. 

If you are wondering why I am telling you this, its because I think you ought to know about one of the most important people in Galactic history. Even know her role isn’t done, like most Jedi she found the path to immortality. When everything she knew was destroyed, the galaxy lost her, a bright soul who was never afraid. So this is for Raya Black, Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic and best friend of my grandfather Anakin Skywalker. Maybe by bringing recognition to her, I can restore the memory of so many other Jedi. Obi-Wan and Yoda are the only ones recognised at the moment. Surely others existed too. 

So keep reading this if you wish to know more about Raya Black. Her origin story and her fate. Even the adventures she went on. Whether they were alone or with her Padwan. I can assure you, you wont regret learning the name of Raya Black and her story will stick with you. Just like the story of my grandfather has stuck with so many others. All they are for different reasons than Raya’s. One more thing before you go. Do you know of the Black Kyber Crystal? If you do then you will know of its guardian if you don’t then the life of Raya Black will clue you in on it. 

Goodbye for now. This is Kylo Ren of the First Order signing off. 

I don’t own any characters mentioned. All Star Wars characters mentioned and planets are the property of George Lucas and Disney. Thank you to Paige SJ Black for allowing me to use her OC Character. Thank you to all readers. Hope you like it.


	2. Raya Black The Begining

So as I promised way back when I first upload one of this weird hologram things of me telling you about how I spend years trying to find the name of the girl in the picture with my grandfather. Raya Black. Remember her, if not feel free to go back and watch the first hologram diary. So now its time to start telling her story and how she is connected to the rather mysterious and rather legendary black kyber crystal. If you still have no idea what that is then I will give you a little explanation on it. The black kyber crystal is the rarest of them all and a powerful one, it can be used for other weapons outside of the lightsaber. Most of them were destroyed thousands of years ago. Now only a handful of them are left in the galaxy. 

So back to the story of Raya Black. She was born in 40BBY on the slave planet of Zygerria. So yes she was born a slave, much like most members of her family were, unlike them though she showed signs of being force sensitive, her master had noticed as did the queen and some of the others around there. Since the planet she grew up on was on the outer rim and far from the control of the republic. Yet not out of the watchful eye of the Sith Lords. In 36BBY when she was four and on her normal route home, a mysterious cloaked figure grabbed her from behind and took her away. It was later discovered it was Darth Maul who took her, although he had done so without informing his own master of what he was doing. 

In cording to records at around that time, the same mysterious man dropped the four year old girl off at the Jedi Temple, placing a note in her hands and a single stone necklace around her neck. No one knew why Darth Maul took her from her home world or even why he hand delivered her to the Jedi when they were his enemy. The only two people who knew that are now only part of history, the answers to so many questions lost with them. Like all future Jedi Raya was put through the many tests and then placed in classes when she passed, she was watched rather carefully by the masters on the Jedi Council. They must have sensed her power, she must have been the strongest in her class even to the point, the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi watched over here for a while before going off on missions with his master Qui-Gon Jinn. 

When it come time for the masters to accept a padawan, Raya quickly found hers when Mace Windu came to her, quickly taking her under his wing at the order of Master Yoda since it was widely believed she was going to be one of the more powerful Jedi, something turned out to be true although why her name was lost in a mystery to me. All through her training she kept the necklace she was given by the stranger who had rescued her from the life she was destined to have before. In 31BBY when she was nine years old she introduced to my grandfather Anakin Skywalker who was only a year older than her, Qui-Gon had asked her to show Anakin around the temple since he would be starting his training soon despite him being much older than most who became padawan’s. As you can probably guess that’s when the two became life long friends, the two were so close and could easily match the other’s power. What my grandfather over took her in terms of power she counter it with her knowledge and skill. 

By the time the Clone Wars started in 21BBY, Raya had graduated to being a Jedi Knight, having passed her training and the trails that followed behind it. Becoming the youngest Jedi in history at aged nineteen, just as she was the only Jedi noted to have wielded a double bladed black lightsaber than could turn into two single blades. As you can guess she was one of the many Jedi Knights sent to rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi and Senator Padmé Amidala from being executed on Geneosis. The separatists there knew who she was upon seeing her black lightsaber most of which fled. It was during the battle she got her most notable scars, one of the droids shot at her several times, although she was able to deflect most of them she was unable to stop the one which hit her in the face, while she was distracted she was shot again in the stomach, lucky she survived thanks to one of the other masters there helping her aboard one of the clone ships and taking her back to a medical facility. 

If the records are correct then it was the following year when she was given the news she would be training her own padawan despite not gaining the rank of master. As you can imagine the news was overwhelming to her at first but she quickly accepted it. Much like my grandfather did when she was assigned his own padawan Ahsoka Tano. She was assigned the padawan Caleb Dume, who accompanied her on many mission and also taught her a few things. As you can imagine both master and apprentice had a lot of questions although some were the same others were very different. One of the ones they had the same was why Jedi Knights were being granted padawan learns, to which Yoda explained due to the war their weren’t enough masters out there to train the padawans, so the Knight who fought so hard to keep the peace were being given a chance to train their own padawan’s. 

Caleb asked her a lot of questions to, the most notable of which being about the necklace she wore, often time it glowed and other times it appeared as those she fought against had tried to take it. She had happily answered his question by revealing it was one of the only remaining black kyber crystals in existence although she also admitted she couldn’t remember being given it. All she could remember was walking home on Zygerria then waking up to Obi-Wan in one of the dorm rooms of the Jedi Temple. I believe if the records are correct that was also the year Darth Maul and his brother Savage made themselves known to the world by attempting to take control of Mandalore one of the only systems to be neutral in the war thanks to the prime minister Duchess Satine Kryze. To be fair to her she did a good job at keeping her world in order although it didn’t go down well with the warriors of the planet who always wanted to fight, hence why the planet was war torn in the first place. 

So I’m guessing your wondering what happened next right. Well I will give you a few hints and then continue with the rest of her story in the next chapter. She was sent to Mandalore with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as both Padawan learns in Ahsoka and Caleb to help bring peace to the planet as the many bounty hunters there were attempt to rebel so their planet could fight in the war and fight back with the separatist with were against those they were pretty much born to hate in the Jedi. The next chapter you will read how that mission changed Raya’s life and also how it ended, as well as how her story didn’t end with her death as many thought it would have. 

This is Commander Kylo Renn of the first order signing off. See you soon fellow recruits.


	3. Death isn't the End

Welcome back recruits, well I at least assume you are recruits, if not welcome back to the story of the lost Jedi. The one Jedi who could have changed the course of historical events. I believe had she lived the events that resulted in my grandfather turning to the dark side wouldn’t have happened. She was a strong light in his life that probably being why she was targetted throughout the years by the man who was responsible for turning Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. The then Chancellor Palpatine and unknown to most during the course of the years the missing Sith Lord and Master. Darth Sidious. 

So on with the story. We left off on the group of two Jedi Knight’s, a Jedi Master and two Padawan learners heading to Mandalore to settle the dispute there. That being with the Mandalorian Warriors Death Watch teaming up with the man who hated Obi-Wan the most to try and take control the planet from Duchess Satine, turning the planet from a neutral one in the war to the side against both the Republic and the Separatists. That man being the one and only Maul whom had survived his battle with Obi-Wan over a decade before hand although with sever injuries. It is said he survived all that time through his sheer hatred for Obi-Wan and for Sidious who had abandoned him in favour of a new apprentice when Sidious knew he was still alive. Over time the hatred drove him into insanity. 

Yet with the help of his only remaining brother Savage, he managed to regain what remained of his sanity and began to take over the galaxy’s underworld. Its almost poetic how he did that. And the empire he built still leaves its mark even now. He combined so many different underworld groups together and made an actual threat to his former Sith Master to the point he came and killed Savage to prevent it becoming to much of a threat although that was after it had gained the attention of the Jedi and long after Satine had called for help in regaining control of her planet. So back to what happened. Since I lost my way a little. 

Once the group from the Jedi arrived on the planet, they immediately felt the presence of a Sith or at least the former one. Obi-Wan is said to have felt the hatred for him radiating from across the planet, where as Anakin had felt the same dark presence he had many years before when he was only a child discovering the universe he had only dreamed about, Raya on the other hand felt the presence of her original master, the one who had taken her from her home world and rescued her from the life of slavery she had once been destined for. Obi-Wan having sensed the danger sent the two padawan’s back to Coruscant where they would be safe and with a message for the Jedi Council. As you can guess Duchess Satine met them at the docks and quickly informed them of the situation as well as thanking them for aiding her. 

From what the old achieves suggest they were going to split up into pairs. Obi-Wan went with Satine in an attempt to rally the people and what remains of the guards that had been imprisoned because of their loyalty to her, where as Raya and Anakin were sent to find away into the palace. All four unaware Maul and Savage were aware they were there especially Obi-Wan whom Maul had sensed near enough as soon as he stepped off the aircraft. The records of this time are very clear and detailed just as what they lead to are also rather clear. Lets just say the ones who perished were the lucky ones, they died before the empire could take over and before the once strong Republic and Jedi crumbled and fell. 

Both Raya and Anakin were caught and taken to the throne room, there they stood before Maul and Savage. Savage acting more like a body guard than anything else where as Maul sat on the throne, his anger and hatred quickly being replaced when he realised neither of them were the man he hated the most. But even more so when he realised who they actually were. The chosen one and the girl he had rescued with the hopes of stopping his former master with his plans. He could only look on with pride that his plan had worked. There is a hologram recorded of that meeting. Still in the archives of what remains of the once great palace on Mandalore. 

Incording to the footage Maul stood from his throne and walked over to the pair, noticing how both went into defensive mode, Anakin standing in front of Raya as to protect her. To which he just stood there waiting for them to realise he had no weapon and wasn’t intended to cause them harm. He spoke some words and reached out for the Black Kyber Crystal he had given Raya so many years before hand. Just as he could tell she recognised who he was and knew he meant no harm to her despite being on opposite sides. He knew he had likely confused them when he ordered they be released and remain unharmed despite the fact they were technically his enemy. 

It was after that Obi-Wan sent the both back to Coruscant as well. Saying he could handle Maul, when in truth the man was uneasy having witness Maul let them go without cause and harm. Just as he had no doubt noticed how protective Anakin had become of Raya as well as her uneasiness. The two did as they were told and received word at a later date that Duchess Satine had been killed by Maul and had now taken full control of Mandalore, he had the Death Watch and other underworld organisations under his control. It was report by most that Obi-Wan was particularly effected by the death of the duchess. It is also said that Maul tried to protect Raya by giving her a warning in the form of a hologram but by the time she had realised what it meant over a year later it was too late. 

It is unknown what planet she was one when Order 66 was sent out by Chancellor Palpatine, but thanks to some of her troopers both she and her padawan Caleb Dume survived. Once they were on an outer rim planet far out of the control of both the republic and the separatists she gave her padawan very strict orders along with a holocrone which he kept with him until his own death nearly two decades later. She told him to run and never look back, to forget his Jedi training, changing his name and hide in plain sight until the time was right and the Jedi return once more. It has been said she sensed what was happening all over the Galaxy to the Jedi and knew it had something to do with Anakin. She was one of the only people to be aware of my grandparents marriage and had happily kept it a secret. 

She had gone to Mustafa after sending her Padawan away for his own safety. Getting there before Padmé and Obi-Wan. She seen what he had become and that he had chosen to turn away from the Jedi. Yet when he seen her he began to realise what his choices had lead to. The holograms on Mustafa or the ones in his castle show he asked for her forgiveness and help, he turned back to the light because she was there. Many have speculated that Sidious sensed she was there and ordered a clone trooper to kill her. To which the Clone did as tasked and executed the order. Raya Black died in the arms of my grandfather, having sensed her own death and that of what was going to happen would push him over to the darkness, she asked he remember who he was and to remember her. 

I’m sure you know what happened after that with the battle between Obi-Wan and my grandfather. Both fighting each other with the hopes of either bringing one over or destroying what once was, all while my grandmother was placed on her cruiser by R2-D2 and C3-PO. Obi-Wan seen the body of Raya at one point realising she was killed by blaster and Anakin was using his pain over losing his best friend as his focus almost like he was blaming the Jedi for her death. After their battle Obi-Wan retrieved her body, taking it back with him to Polis Massa. The medical facility on a roaming asteroid, although he knew there was nothing he could do for Raya he was determined to help Padmé. He informed Yoda of Raya’s Death to which it is said Yoda felt pain for, losing both of the more powerful Jedi and all the other loses. 

After my grandmother’s death Bail Organa one of her closest friends arranged what to do with Raya’s body due to not being able to cremate her like the other Jedi. She was the holder of the last Black Kyber Crystal and hadn’t passed it on before her death. They couldn’t destroy it. Bail had arranged for her to be burred on Naboo, the peaceful planet she had found a small piece of happiness at many years before, her lightsabers and the Kyber crystal being entombed with her. The Queen of Naboo happily accepting the request to have a Jedi buried on her planet. She had made special preparations for the event, ordering the Jedi and Republic symbols to be painted on the windows and the message in a language only those from Tattooine would understand. The queen and many other attend her funeral giving her a hero’s goodbye much like Padmé was given the funeral of the former queen and beloved senator she was. 

It was recorded from the many camera’s in the area that two people often visited Raya’s tomb. One was the Sith Lord Darth Vader, saying goodbye to his once best friend and to the man he had once been when she was alive and always at his side during missions, although he kept to his promise years later. Once he left he forced all the memories he had of her out of his mind and forced himself to forget the girl he had become close friends with. The other was Maul, he made sure whenever the Emperor attacked Naboo her tomb would remain, making sure it was still there for others to learn from. Despite being considered an Anti-Hero at that time he often went to her tomb to think and tell her the plans he had made to fight against the Empire which had taken over and ruled with an iron fist of fear. Not even Mandalore was able to fight back against the rule of the Emperor. 

Although the name of Raya Black was lost over time, parts of her story was remembered. Now that the First Order has taken over, I intend on making sure the powerful Jedi who could have changed the fate of the galaxy is remembered and her memory becomes a legend. I know the First Order more specifically Supreme Leader Snoke my current master searches for the final black kyber crystal, he has even sent General Hux on the wild goose chase to find it. I have managed to keep its true whereabouts a secret so far. I know he will never get the crystal without suffer the wrath of its guardian. Despite the fact she’s died during the purge of the Jedi. She still severs as its guardian and will make sure only those with good intentions use its power. 

This is Kylo Renn of the First Order signing off for now. Join me for the final part of the story of Raya Black and how my grandfather found peace and remembered before killing the emperor. Oh and don’t forget to look out for the Holograms of Raya Black. I will be uploading them soon. So her legacy will go on no matter which side wins this everlasting war. Goodbye for now recruits and see you in training especially you storm troopers.


End file.
